Truth and Lies
by Crimsonpheonix271
Summary: Challenge. Ryoma's being abused and he has had enough. Goodbye Seigaku, hello Hyotei. Not just the school but the Monkey King too. Now sharing a room, being team-mates, how can he keep the truth secret. Royal Pair, AtobeXRyoma
1. Prologue

This is in response to the PoT challenge put out by AnimeAddic5. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer; Prince of Tennis is not mine and I am not getting any profit from this.

Chapter One –

Ryoma flinched as his shirt pulled at the healing scabs on his back. He didn't even understand how his mother had gotten that metal edged whip, surly someone in the family would have seen it or saw the blood in the bath room. But he guessed he shouldn't be surprised that they hadn't noticed. Father was to busy doing whatever he did. And although Ryoga had moved back in he was still spending most of his time with his numerous girlfriends. He had thought that maybe now mother would calm down but it had only gotten worse.

Sure this had been going on for as long as he could remember but the only reason he had gotten was that he wasn't worth having around and all of her problems stemmed from him. Ryoma was just getting tired from it all. He had actually though about ending it all but he could only do that after he had beaten his father in Tennis, it was after all that thing he was train for.

But what he couldn't understand was that no-one had noticed at Seigeku, except Fuji but he hadn't said a word. But he could feel his oddly concerned gaze on him sometimes. It made him feel warm that someone actually cared but he couldn't stand it anymore. His first decision had been to runaway but they would end up taking his back to them and then it would be worse. He finally decided to transfer to Hyotei, it didn't really matter that the monkey king was there, but they had dormitories; meaning that he could live there.

It defiantly showed how much they actually cared for him with their reactions to his move. Father just said 'hmm, interesting' and went back to reading his magazine. Ryoga seemed a little more upset but he really didn't know how to handle the situation and just left it at that, but he did offer to help him move his stuff and to call him if he needed any help. Ryoma almost broke into hysterical laughter at that but managed to control him self... Oh the irony. Mother seemed mixed between happy and angry. Happy because he was going away and angry that her toy was leaving.

He got more reaction from his team though Fuji seemed to understand why he was going and had stopped the others asking too much. He really needed to get that boy a present. Oh well. Eiji was probably the most vocal of the group, going on and on about how 'O-Chibi was leaving them' Oh god his ears were still ringing. Oishi was quite calm about it, but he couldn't beat Tezuka. If it wasn't for the flash he had seen in his eyes he would have thought that he hadn't been affected at all. The Rest of the team seemed sad that he was leaving but was quite accepting.

After the training he was confronted by Inui, who not so surprisingly gave him a bottle of green liquid that he was sure he was going to keep for the Monkey King. Ah this is going to be fun.

Atobe couldn't believe it. The Brat was coming here. Why of all places did it have to be anywhere near him. Sure he had all his team but not much could stop the boy when he wanted to. But to also hear that he was going to be staying in the dorms, it brought up some questions about the whole situation. He would just wait for him to arrive.

Thank you for reading, its not one of my best but i hope you like it anyway.

Crimsonpheonix271


	2. Safety

Hello everyone that waited patiently for this update. I really do apologise for the lateness but life seems to have ripped any thoughts on how to continue this from my mind. I still don't really have any idea how to write this so if there is anything that you think may help me just tell.

Disclaimer: Do Not Own. Ever.

Chapter two –

Ryoma looked at the large gray building in front of him, the stone walls slightly brightened but the greenery around it. He wouldn't have thought that such a bleak building would be anywhere near Hyotei School, not with the Monkey King going here. If there was one thing that was certain about the Atobe heir, it was the fact that he couldn't deal with anything that affected his 'delicate sensibilities' or his 'perfect' sense of style. So the fact that the school had such a boring building was beyond any understanding that Ryoma could come up with at that time.

Even though he had just arrived at the school, Ryoma couldn't help but calm down slightly, the surprisingly quite and half peaceful feel the place had was directly opposite to what how had felt at home, what with his 'Mother' just waiting for the chance to catch him doing something wrong or get him by himself to do some more everlasting damage to his already bruised and battered body. He knew that this was probably a mistaken first impression of the dormitory where he would be staying, as he hadn't met anyone he knew yet and no monkeys had turned up, but he was determined to enjoy it while he could.

As he entered through the large solid doors, he couldn't help but to notice how dark it was on the inside. Even though it was the middle of the day, there was very little light streaming through the windows casting the whole room into cool shadows. Instead of the chill he expected to receive with the quick change in temperature he just felt a sense of safety. But that may have something to do with the sharp burns on his back; after all, if he was afraid of things that were hot to the point of boiling it would make sense that things that were cold to the point of freezing would do the opposite.

Ryoma realised that he had been standing in the door way to the dormitories for the last five minutes and the old lady at the desk was staring at him curiously. He internally winced at the attention that he had already brought to himself and he had not been there even an hour. He knew that tomorrow he would be hunted down by the Monkey King for a game, and that it would bring even more unwanted attention to him. For once he didn't want to be in the centre of everything, at least for a while.

Realising that he had once again stoped walking while he was encompassed in his thoughts, making the lady stare at him weirdly, obviously wondering if the boy was in his right mind or if she should call someone to sort out this hesitant little boy who was still standing in the dormitory door way.

Shaking his head, Ryoma walked up to her and asked for his room, stating his last name only. The less people who knew him the better of he would be. Because the more people understood him the easier it would be for them to notice anything that was wrong with him, and he knew, sadly enough, that there were quite a few tell tale signs that he wouldn't be able to hide.

Keigo had only just finished his solo training when he walked past the bleak building that he just could not change, he actually felt sorry for the people who stayed in there; it really was an ugly building. Sadly enough one of their regulars stayed there throughout the school term, though Keigo suspected that Jirou was just too lazy to make the trip home every day. And there was the fact that the building was a great place to sleep.

As he was contemplating on actually going in and seeing if Jirou was actually there, he noticed a familiar person. Stepping back so that he was out of sight, he watched curiously as the Brat made his way into the building. Stepping out from his hiding place he quietly moved behind the misplaced freshman and was about to say something when the wind picked up, moving the boys dark hair of the boys neck, displaying a mark that that he did not recognise but could easily tell what had made it, after all the were only a few ways to get such a burn scar across the neck. It made an odd sensation pour into his gut.

Even though he didn't seem it, Keigo was used to dealing with such situations. As one of the higher ups in the school and someone that most of the students trusted he was normally the one who they came to if there were problems, not only because he was there age but he also understood the pressures that people of higher standings and what their parents could be like.

Though there was nothing to actually say that something was happening to the bratty teenager he decided to keep a lookout for any warning signs. After all it wouldn't do well for the school if someone of Ryoma's reputation was known to be abused and nothing was done. It had nothing to do with anything else or the tightness that was staring in his chest, nothing at all.

Ryoga had just come home from a training trip and was looking for his adoptive mother. After looking through the whole house, and coming to the realisation that she wasn't anywhere to be found, he decided to look in her room. Even though he had been told never to go into her room, Chibisuke was the only one she ever let in, he decided that there really couldn't anything bad in there and decided to forgo her warning.

After opening the door he noticed nothing out of place but there were some odd pieces f furniture. There was a framed whip with metal endings on the wall, and other odd bits and pieces that shouldn't be there, but he put it down to things he didn't want to think about. As he moved to have a closer look at the whip he accidently knocked over the pin board that had been placed under it. The side that was facing the room had been empty, but as it fell it flipped over and landed on the other side. Ryoga looked down and stared at the pictures in horror and disgust.

They were all of Ryoma and he now knew the reason for the whip.

_Ryoma._

Hmm, Good? Bad?

Do any of you want me to edit the first chapter? I know it probably isn't up to scratch and if any of you think it needs to be fixed do tell me.


End file.
